Broken Heart
by supergirl3684
Summary: 2ND IN THE Reid SERIES...Reid likes JJ but the feelings aren’t returned. Angry and heart broken he lashes out at the one person he knows will never leave him and then has to suffer the consequences. WARNING: Contains spanking…don’t like!


**Broken Heart ****(RSF # 2)**

**SUMMARY:** Reid likes JJ but the feelings aren't returned. Angry and heart broken he lashes out at the one person he knows will never leave him and then has to suffer the consequences. **WARNING:** Contains spanking…don't like, don't read!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own CBS or Criminal Minds…though one can wish

**A/N:** Ok all, this is the second fic in the Reid Series…I hope you like it!!

**A/N2:** unsub unknown subject

Reid stood unmoving in his spot. 'This can't be happening,' he thought to himself forlornly. He desperately wanted to move and start screaming once again but knew better then to do that. He gave a dejected sigh.

"You'd better be thinking about why you're there Spencer," his boss's voice said sternly.

Reid didn't say anything; he simply nodded his head in understanding. He leaned against the wall thinking one last time how, at his age it was embarrassing to be put in the corner. Then he thought back to the events that caused him to be there…

**-- FLASH BACK** --

Reid stared at the Redskins tickets sitting in the box. 'Who are the Redskins?' He wondered to himself. Looking up at his boss, the one who got him the tickets despite the fact that he NEVER got anyone a birthday present before, Reid smiled his thanks.

"You'll love the football game." Gideon informed him amused. He could tell the younger man had no idea what sport the tickets were for.

Reid admitted shyly that he hadn't known who the Redskins were and then asked his boss "Don't you mean 'we' would enjoy the football game? You said these were box seats, real premier tickets?"

Gideon smiled at Reid's innocence when he had said that he wasn't going but there was one person who was a MAJOR Redskins fan who he might like to ask to go with him.

"Who," Reid asked confused.

"The one person in the whole world who calls you Spence," Gideon informed the boy genius with a smile.

"I can't…." Reid started but stopped and looked back at his female teammate.

Reid bit his bottom lip nervously. 'I can't ask her. I can't ask her. I can't…' Reid's internal war died down as a smile lit his face. He stared at the chess game he and Gideon had been playing. 'It's fate,' he told himself silently.

He gave Gideon a mischievous smile as he moved a piece and declared, "Checkmate."

With a huge grin Reid got up and walked to the back to talk to JJ. Gideon looked at the board and smiled. Reid had finally won a game of chess.

'And from the looks of things, he got a date,' Gideon internally mused happy for the youngest member of the BAU.

-----------------------------------

As Reid drove JJ back to her place he tried not to show how happy he was feeling. He looked over at her and smiled…she smiled back. Reid realized he didn't want the night to end but as the saying goes 'all good things must come to an end'.

Reid nodded and soon pulled up to her apartment. Out of respect for what Morgan, Hotch, and Gideon had taught him, Reid walked JJ to her door. JJ gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for a wonderful time," She said softly.

"I'm glad you had fun," Reid replied, his voice barely keeping even. "Thank you for explaining everything to me," Reid blushed.

"It was fun." JJ smiled back, wisely ignoring the blush that had crept up on her friend's face.

"Maybe we can do this again?" Reid asked hesitantly. He leaned forward just the tiniest bit.

"I hope that as friends we can hang out more then once." JJ teased, hoping to avoid the awkward moment of Reid trying to kiss her.

Reid nodded; he'd taken note of the way JJ has seemed to emphasize the _friends_ in her sentence. He barely managed to keep the smile on his face, his disappointment at her not wanting more than that being keenly felt. Reid looked at his watch.

"I didn't realize it was so late." He said quickly wanting to get back to his car as quick as he could.

"Good night Spence," JJ said softly as she entered her apartment.

Reid drove home, barely paying attention to how fast he was going. As he lay down in bed that night his mind kept wondering. 'Why the hell did Gideon have to go and buy him the tickets as a present now, when he had never done so before? It was his fault that JJ did not feel for him like he felt for her. It was his stupid suggestion that he take her and now he knew the truth and it hurt.'

Angry tears started to pour down his face. He was angry…angry at JJ for not liking him the same way he liked her…angry at himself for falling in love with a girl who, obviously, would never like him…and angry at Gideon for sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

------------------------------------

It hadn't been a great week for the team. It seemed like if it could go wrong then it did. To make matters worse Reid seemed intent of pissing off one Jason Gideon. At first it was small things. For instance he came to work late and refused to eat lunch until he was done with a report.

Things started to escalate after that. Things had been busy at the BAU and Reid's brains were needed more then usual. Of course it would have been nice if Reid had actually been around to help out. JJ noticed something off about her friend and tried to talk to her younger co-worker but nothing seemed to work. Reid was more distracted then normal. He was drinking more coffee then normal which left him edgy. Then everything hit the fan…

The team had just gotten back into town after the Davenport case. It was a case that had taken its toll on all of them. Morgan had gotten the worst of it by getting tasered by the unsub but seemed intent on finishing his paper work that night.

Reid knew that he should follow Morgan's example but for once he just didn't care. He grabbed his stuff and headed for the doors but was stopped by Gideon.

"Reid, where are you going?" Gideon asked.

"Where does it look like?" Reid spat back. "I'm going home."

"Is you're paperwork done?" Hotch asked as he joined Gideon.

"I'll get it done tomorrow." Reid threw over his shoulder as he disappeared into the hallway.

The group looked at each other in confusion. The past couple days had been just like this. Reid had even surprised them by being rude to Mr. Davenport. Sure the guy was annoying as hell but Reid was always the one person you could count on to be patient.

JJ had tried to talk to him a couple of times and Reid had been civil with her but that was all. He never took any of her advice and at one point asked why she was bothering him. He had, of course, apologized later and she had accepted the apology.

The group thought it couldn't get worse, but it did, when on the way home Reid had refused to talk to any of them. He went to the back of the plane and slept….or so they thought. Morgan had noticed that after Gideon had covered the young man with a blanket, Reid had taken it off.

Shaking their heads, Elle, Morgan, and JJ, went back to work. Gideon went back to his office and Hotch followed him.

"What's going on with Reid?" Hotch asked concerned.

"I don't know," Gideon replied equally concerned.

"You should talk to him." The younger SSA suggested.

Gideon nodded and frowned, "Lets see if he comes to us first."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, silently asking it that was a good idea. Gideon shrugged his shoulders; he honestly didn't know what to think or do.

---------------------------------

The next day was pretty much the same as that night. Reid didn't seem able to sit down and Morgan worriedly stopped counting at six cups of coffee. He looked over at Elle who shrugged her shoulders in answer to the silent question. She had no idea what was going on with the youngest member of their team.

JJ walked over to them and gave them a sad smile. Elle knew that JJ was worried about their boy genius. With a comforting smile she and JJ went out to lunch leaving Morgan to ponder what was going on with the youngest member of their team alone.

In his office, Gideon looked at the reports in front of him and frowned. He searched his desk for a few minutes before realizing that Reid hadn't turned in his report from the Davenport case. Looking out of his window he saw the youngest member of his team sitting at his desk. He went to him.

"Reid, where's your Davenport files?" Gideon asked quietly as to not draw attention to them.

Reid shrugged his shoulders. "It's around here somewhere I think."

Gideon looked at the boy's desk in disgust. Reid had never been neat but the state of his desk was bad for even him.

"I need you to find the report," Gideon's voice was firm leaving, in his mind, no room for argument.

"I'm busy," Reid replied in an annoyed tone.

"You should have given me the report yesterday. Find it," Gideon now ordered.

Reid stood up and grabbed his coffee cup, "Find it yourself."

Gideon stared in shock as Reid started to walk away. He saw the look of disbelief etched on Morgan's face and knew he had to do something.

"Stop and look at me when I'm talking to you Spencer." Gideon started firmly. "I want your Davenport file, in my hand in the next minute."

"Yeah well, I _want_ a cup of coffee and I _want_ to go home. I _want_..." Reid was stopped.

"I don't care what you want. You _will_ give me the Davenport file or you _will_ face the consequences." Gideon's voice was harsh.

Morgan got up from is desk and went to get Hotch. The two of them stood outside of Hotch's office to see what the outcome would be.

"You know what Jason, go to HELL!" Reid flung his empty cup at his boss.

Reid was breathing heavily while Gideon started at him in amazement. From their positions both Morgan and Hotch paled. Hotch started forward, wanting to stop his partner from killing the boy wonder. He was stopped by Morgan. They turned their attention back to the two in the middle of the room.

Gideon took the required steps to come in contact with Reid. "You've stepped way over the line. Find the file and give it to Hotch; then you and I are going to my apartment for lunch. Do you understand?"

Reid nodded his head and quickly scurried to his desk…all the while making sure his backside was as far away from the older man as it could get. He knew he was in trouble and nothing could get him out of it.

Reid's reaction was not lost on the two watching though neither knew what was said. Morgan gave Hotch a dry grin, "Looks like our boy genius is in trouble with 'dad'."

Hotch scoffed and nodded his agreement. They were both pulled out of their thoughts by Gideon's voice. "What do you mean you didn't finish!"

They watched as Reid tried to stammer through an explanation. What ever he was saying was obviously not what the older man wanted to hear because he suddenly grabbed Reid by the upper arm and started to drag him out of the office area and towards the elevators. Morgan and Hotch looked at each other, shrugged, and got back to work.

---------------------------------------

The car ride to Gideon's apartment was deathly quiet; both guys in the car too angry to speak, though for different reasons. Gideon was mad at the disrespect Reid had been showing him all week and even angrier at the fact that Reid hadn't finished the Davenport files; Reid was angry because…well…his heart was broken…and Gideon had treated him like a child in front of his co-workers.

The ride to Gideon's was quicker then either expected. Gideon didn't have to tell the younger man to get out of the car because Reid had jumped out of the car before it was even parked and had slammed the door shut. Gideon followed him to his apartment and let them both in. He'd barely shut the door when Reid pounced.

"How dare you treat me like that in front of the others!" Reid yelled. "I may be the youngest team member but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like a child! You would never treat any of the others the same way!"

Reid grabbed a sofa pillow and threw it…it landed at Gideon's feet. The younger man turned, intent on finding something else to throw but was stopped when he suddenly found himself laying, face first, over his boss's lap.

**SWAT, SWAT** "If you're gonna throw a tantrum," **SWAT, SWAT** "then I'm gonna spank you." **SWAT, SWAT**

Gideon kept the swats coming at an even pace. He allowed Reid to keep his pants up since he knew that they weren't even touching the topic of his behavior at the office. It took almost a full two minutes before Reid finally went limp over the older man's lap.

Gideon, thankfully for Reid, took that as his sign to stop. "Are you done having your tantrum?"

"Yes, sir," Reid responded through his tears.

Gideon helped him stand up right and then pulled him into a quick hug. "While I make us a quick lunch, I want you to stand in the corner. When lunch is made, we will eat, and then we will talk. You _will_ explain your behavior and then we will deal with your punishment. Do you understand?" Gideon's tone left no room for disobedience.

Reid nodded his understanding and went to the corner that had been pointed to.

**-- END FLASHBLACK –**

Reid was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Gideon's voice calling him for lunch.

-------------------------------------------

It was a half hour later when the two were seated in the living room ready to talk. Gideon didn't even get a chance to speak as Reid began to spill out everything about the night he took JJ to the Redskins game, including his broken heart.

He sobbed into Gideon's arms, "She broke my heart. I don't know w-what to do Jason."

Gideon knew that there was nothing he could say or do to ease the pain in the younger man's heart. Instead he held him and whispered words of comfort until Reid calmed down.

"Is this why you've been moody at the office?" He asked.

Reid nodded his head, "I'm sorry."

"I understand its hard Spencer but that doesn't give you the right to act the way you did." Gideon's voice was firm.

"I know but I was just so angry at you," Reid whispered into the older man's shoulder.

"Because I gave you the tickets," Gideon asked.

Reid nodded to distraught to speak. Neither said another word as Reid continued to cry his anger, embarrassment, and sadness out.

Once Reid had quieted, Gideon put the young man from him. "Spencer, just because you are disappointed in a failed relationship that is no reason for you to treat me as you did. You say you don't want to be treated like a child, yet you just acted like one by having a royal tantrum. Children who have tantrums in my book are children who deserve to be spanked."

Reid's face paled at this pronouncement. "But… you already did that…You can't mean I deserve more?"

"I certainly do young man. You have been slovenly in your work, pouting and not being a team member, blaming me for your disappointment and not holding up to your responsibilities. That kind of behavior puts the whole team in jeopardy by causing distractions. Distractions can cost lives. I won't tolerate that. Do you understand?"

The young man hung his head now, embarrassed at his own childish behavior and knowing he deserved the punishment Jason Gideon was about to mete out.

"One more thing Spencer, I want you to know it's never a good idea to tell me to go to hell, or throw coffee cups or anything else at me." Jason continued to look at his young partner sternly.

Reid felt a blush creep up his face. "Yes Sir." He said quietly.

"Do you understand why you are going to receive this spanking Spencer Reid?" Gideon asked.

"Yes Sir, for pouting, not doing my paper work, not being a team member and putting everyone and everything in jeopardy by my behavior, also for telling you to go to hell and throwing my empty coffee cup at you." He answered.

Gideon nodded his head. Reid stood up and looked down expectantly, waiting to be told what to do.

"The pants are gonna have to come down son," Gideon's voice was firm yet gentle.

Reid blushed but didn't fight the order. When his cords were down to his knees Gideon pulled him over his lap. The younger man couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips as the older man pulled his boxers down to meet his pants. Gideon didn't give the boy over his lap a chance to feel embarrassed over the situation as he brought his hand down quickly to meet the now unprotected backside. It didn't take long before Reid's legs started to jerk.

"I understand," **SWAT, SWAT** "that you were upset" **SWAT, SWAT** "but that doesn't" **SWAT, SWAT** "give you the right" **SWAT, SWAT** "to behave the way" **SWAT, SWAT** "you have." **SWAT, SWAT** "You had better" **SWAT, SWAT** "learn to talk to me" **SWAT, SWAT** "before resorting to" **SWAT, SWAT** "throwing a tantrum." **SWAT, SWAT** "You know better then" **SWAT, SWAT** "to not do your paperwork;" **SWAT, SWAT** "we've talked about it before." **SWAT, SWAT** "It had better not happen again." **SWAT, SWAT** "Do you understand me?" **SWAT, SWAT**

"Y-yes, sir," Reid sobbed out.

With a nod of his head Gideon dropped one knee and raised the other, targeting the sensitive under curve of the boy's backside.

"OW!" **SWAT, SWAT** "Please Jason…" **SWAT, SWAT** "I w-won't…AH" **SWAT, SWAT** "do it again!" **SWAT, SWAT** "OW!" **SWAT, SWAT**

After placing the final two swats Gideon quickly and gently pulled up Reid's boxers and cords before flipping him over and holding him. He knew that Reid needed the human contact more then anything else at this point.

"It's ok kiddo; I've got you," Gideon whispered softly.

Reid threw his arms around Gideon's neck and continued to cry. When Reid had calmed down Gideon pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes.

"When we get back to the office you will sit at your desk and not get up until you're done with the Davenport file. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Reid said through his tears.

Gideon continued to hold the younger man to him, knowing that Reid still needed the physical contact. When he had finally calmed down Gideon sent him to the bathroom to freshen up.

When Reid was ready, he and Gideon went back to work. It was obvious to all that something had transpired between the two. Gideon whispered something to Reid before going to his office.

When Reid was at his desk he sat down gingerly and tried not to squirm as he finished his Davenport file. When he was done he went to turn it in. When he got back a pillow had been placed on the seat. Looking up his eyes met Morgan's. Morgan smiled at the blush that crept up Reid's face but neither said anything.

When they were done with work Gideon took Reid home and as earlier the two ate and watched some TV before Reid fell asleep on the couch. Gideon kissed his forehead good night and went to sleep. He knew that the morning would come soon enough.

**THE END**


End file.
